Hidden
by AlluringMelody
Summary: The Dursleys each have several flashbacks to figure out how they actually feel about Harry. Complete.
1. Dudley

**Title: Hidden**

**Disclaimer: Me, J.K.R you say? Well if you insist. **

**Hello my wonderful readers. Hope you like this three chapter story of how the Dursleys actually felt about Harry. Since these are in the Dursleys points of view, there could be offensive things here and there. I do not believe in these offense things, but Vernon and Dudley could say some things. Please read and review. Enjoy. **

Dudley Dursley was shaken after that-what did Potter call it, Demeanter- no that wasn't it, the Dementor. Maybe Potter had lied about it. After all, he hadn't seen the Dementors. Dudley had seen some horrible things that he hadn't wanted to remember. Actually, that didn't seem Potter's style. He didn't seem the type to intentionally hurt someone. There were a lot of things Dudley was questioning. He didn't even know himself anymore. Actually, that wasn't true. He knew himself now more than he did before and it scared him. There was only one thing he knew, he hated Harry, didn't he?

Dudley was a proud 4 year old. He had a new bike. An almost big kid bike. It had training wheels and it wasn't a tricycle. Those were for babies. He zoomed around the driveway. Harry watched him, his green eyes wide. He was sitting on an overturned crate, swinging his little legs. His eyes followed Dudley and he gasped when Dudley made an especially fast turn. Dudley had enough for now and hopped off his bike. He went inside for something to drink with Harry on his heals. Dudley grabbed a juice box and sat down on the porch outside. Harry sat down beside him. Dudley drank greedily from the juice box.

"You're good on that bike." Harry said, quietly. His messy hair covered his face quickly. He seemed nervous that he had spoken.

"Thanks. I've been getting real good. I'm the goodest rider on the whole block" Dudley boasted. His blond hair was sticky with sweat.

"I bet you are. Is it fun?" Harry seemed even shyer now.

"Is what fun?"

"Riding a bike."

"It's the funnest thing ever. It's like flying." Dudley moved his arms around like a plane, to prove his point.

"Wow." Harry's eyes were even wider than they were before.

"Why don't you?"

"Don't what?"

"Why doncha ride the bike? I'm not using it."

"Really?"

"Sure." Dudley shrugged his chubby shoulders. Harry beamed at him and ran to the bike. Soon, Harry was riding along. Not as fast as Dudley, but almost. Harry rode for a long time, until the boys could smell dinner.

"Thank you." Harry had never looked happier. Dudley had no idea why, it was only a silly bike.

A 6 year old Dudley sat in the back of the smelly school bus. He had a long, hard day of first grade. Today, they had to practice telling time. Telling time confused him. He always mixed up the numbers. He also got a time out today for putting gum in Janice's hair. It was only because she said he looked like a pig. No one teased Dudley Dursley, especially a girl. The teacher didn't see it that way and Dudley had to sit in the corner during free time. All Dudley wanted to do was go home, eat a snack, and watch the telly. The bus screeched to a stop, Dudley got out with Harry walking next to him.

"Have a nice day?" Harry asked politely.

"No, it was lousy. What happened to your arm?" Dudley asked, pointing to a spider man plaster on Harry's elbow.

"I fell at recess."

"Did it hurt?"

"No."

"Liar. I bet you cried."

"Did not!" Harry looked a bit defensive.

"Did to!" Dudley could be just as stubborn, if not more so.

"Okay, fine, I cried a little." Harry looked slightly embarrassed. The boys made it back to the house and Dudley pulled open the door. He ran to the counter, where he knew a package of chocolate chip cookies would be. Dudley opened it up and saw one, lonely, cookie inside. Harry looked at it longingly, turning away.

"You can have it. I'm not really hungry anyway." Dudley handed Harry the cookie. Harry smiled at him and broke it in half.

"We'll share it." Dudley and Harry both enjoyed their half of the cookie, dipping it in warm milk.

Dudley, age 7, was sneaking back into his room. He just finished eavesdropping on his parents yelling at Harry. Apparently, something strange had happened. It was probably because Harry's hair grew back so quickly again. Today was Harry's birthday and it didn't look like anyone was going to celebrate it. Dudley sighed and looked around his room. His eyes landed on a box if new toys on his desk. He had a brilliant idea. A few minutes later he walked downstairs.

"These are boring and I don't want them any more." Dudley anounced, pretending to throw a fit. He promptly threw the wooden box in the trash, the one nearest to Harry's cupboard under the stairs. He hoped that Harry heard and that Harry would get more use out of the figurines than he did.

Dudley, 9 years old and about to watch his first scary movie. His parents were out for the night and trusted him to be home alone, suckers. He had settled in with a bucket of popcorn, about to turn the movie on. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't want to watch it alone.

"Harry, get in here!" Dudley called. Harry timidly pulled open the cupboard door and walked out.

"What is it?" Harry wondered, eyeing the telly with interest.

"I'm going to watch Blood Bath." Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"But Dudley, that's a 15 and you're not 15!"

"So, I'm not afraid of anything. Do you wana watch it?"

"Okay." Dudley moved over on the couch, letting Harry sit down. Several terrifying hours later, Dudley and Harry were staring at the screen.

"That was awesome." Dudley's voice was wavering.

"So cool." Harry was clutching a blanket for dear life.

"Well, good night." Dudley stood up, stretched, and walked up stairs.

"Night."

Neither boy turned off the lights.

A wide grin covered Dudleys face. No, he supposed he never did hate Harry, his brother and friend.


	2. Petunia

Petunia was alone, in a small, windowless room. It was defiantly a few steps down from her neat house. She didn't like it, but understood why she was there. It was terrible to be in hiding, it made her feel like a criminal. Those two -people- had made this undetectable, or so they said. The only way they could leave was through a heavy disguise and even then, the people thought it would be best if they left using something that made them someone else. Petunia was worried about Harry, about what he was going to face. No, wait, she only thought he was a waste of space, didn't she?

It was an average morning, on an average day. Petunia went outside to pick up the milk. Instead of milk, there was a tiny baby, with a full head of messy, black hair. After she recovered from shock, she picked up the little bundle and spied a thick envelope. Petunia would recognize that stamp anywhere. She thrust the little bundle into Vernon's hands, much to his surprise. Petunia read the letter at top speed, she was holding back sobs. Her sister, her sweet little flower was dead. She pretended she hated Lily and she was jealous of her, but never had she ever wanted Lily dead. Petunia thought Lily would be safe with magic, but remembered that the other side had it too. A long while later, Vernon left. He had taken Dudley to a sitter and headed off for work. Little Harry was fast asleep. Everything about him looked like Lily's good for nothing husband. His black hair would probably become untidier with age. Even the shape of his face and lips, all him. This baby was all she had left of Lily. He was going to be just as strange. Maybe she could squash the magic out of him. Her sister's abnormal abilities put her in danger and in the end, cost her life. Petunia didn't want Harry to go the same way. Even if he did look like that awful Potter. He would probably act the same to. Soon, all her thoughts began to swirl and a happy feeling bubbled in her chest. He had Lily's eyes.

Petunia was home, watching Harry. Vernon had gone out with Dudley to batting cages, for some male bonding time. 3 year old Harry was sitting on a stool, in the corner. This was a rare moment for Petunia to go somewhere. The problem was, Mrs. Figg was out today. Petunia didn't know another day she could go. She would just have to take Harry.

"Get in the car." Petunia barked. Harry promptly jumped off the stool, running outside. Petunia buckled him into a child seat, sat up front, and started the car. The pair rode in silence for several miles. Harry couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, timidly.

"You'll see." Petunia pulled into a flower shop. Soon, Harry and her were inside. Petunia noticed Harry's confused expression. She gave an encouraging smile, paying for her flowers. She left the flower shop with an even more confused Harry.

"What are the flowers for?" Petunia didn't answer, he would find out soon enough.  
Petunia finally parked, walking in silence. She trudged through the frost covered grass, sensible shoes keeping her feet warm. At last they reached the spot. Petunia lovingly laid down the lilies and petunias.

"Harry, say hello to your mommy and daddy."

"Where are they?" Harry could only see a big rock with letters on it that he couldn't yet read.  
Petunia took a shaky breath.

"There gone, but here is what remains of them."

"Why did they go?" Petunia knew he would ask this question, she just hoped it would be later. He wasn't old enough to understand and had to be protected. She would just have to make something up, something he had a possibility of understanding.

"It was Halloween night and your mommy and daddy wanted to take you for a drive. A very bad, aggressive driver hit your car head on. Your daddy had to go first; he didn't have anything to protect himself with. Your mommy had a chance to stay, but she protected you. So they can't be here for you right now, but you can talk to them." Petunia sniffed, after he was 11, she would tell him the truth.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy, I'm Harry and I'm 3 years old. I know why you had to leave but I wish you didn't. I love you." Harry kissed the headstone and hugged it. "Will I ever see them?"

"Some day, I promise." Harry smiled and began wandering back to the car. Petunia kneeled on the grass. "Hi little Lily bug, it's your big sister Tuny. I can't believe you've been gone for two years. I really miss you. I know I've said some mean things to you and I'm really sorry about that. I was just jealous. Your son is really special. The other day he opened up a flower that was covered in frost, sort of like you did. I'm sorry I'm trying to keep magic from him, but I don't want him to go the same way. I haven't been the best care taker, but Vernon is afraid of magic. He doesn't seem to like Harry. I know I'm being selfish, but Vernon is my one link back. He's my rock and I can't lose him. I'll try my best and happy birthday, my little flower." Petunia walked away, trying hard to stop the tears. Pretending she didn't care was hardening her, she could feel it. Maybe some day she could show her love to Harry, in a way he deserved.

Harry was 5 years old and was back from his first day of school. His teacher had called and told Petunia that Harry had trouble seeing the board. He also had a problem seeing his work sheets. That was why, as soon as he came home, she dropped Dudley off at a friends and put Harry in the car. An eye doctor visit was necessary and she would tell Vernon later.

"Where are we going?" Harry wondered, squinting out the window.

"We're going to the eye doctor." Petunia replied. She saw Harry stop squirming in the back seat.

"Are my eyes sick? Are they gonna fall out?!" Harry looked panicked. Petunia barely suppressed a giggle.

"No Harry, your eyes aren't going to fall out."

"Than why am I seeing a doctor?"

"You were sort of correct. Your eyes work differently than other peoples. You can't see things too close or too far. This doctor is going to check your eyes and give you glasses."

"But I don't want glasses!" His lip was jutting out and his arms were crossed.

"Why not? You'll actually be able to see."

"No one I know wears glasses."

"Your daddy wore glasses."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Than I guess I could try them." He looked a great deal happier than he did earlier. They strode into the eye doctor's office and were seen right away. Harry looked really scared when he was in the chair, about to get drops. Petunia followed her instincts, instead of fighting them, and held Harry's hand. Harry stopped whimpering and calmed down. A small showcase of love went a long way.

Petunia was working hard on baking. Yet again, she had burned another batch of Christmas cookies. Trying to plan the annual Dursley Christmas Eve party was already stressful. To top it off, none of Vernon's relatives ever helped with anything. Petunia had to do a million things at once. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is there anything I can help with?" 10 year old Harry wondered. Petunia blinked in surprise.

"Sure, you can make the cookies while I prepare the turkey." Petunia said, moving over to give Harry room. Harry turned down the heat on the oven and started mixing ingredients.

"Why did you turn down the heat?"

"It was on 525 degrees and the cookies should be cooked on 325." Petunia slapped her forehead in a very un-Petuniaish manner. In her sleep deprived state, she hit the 5 instead of the 3.

"I see, carry on than." With Harry's help the turkey was ready, cookies done and frosted, along with other courses. There was enough time left over to decorate the house. In fact, Petunia had time to relax before the guests started arriving. Once the guests arrived, Harry served the food. The biggest hit were the cookies. One guest commented on her cooking skills.

"Why thank you, I guess cooking just runs in the family." Petunia responded, winking at Harry.

No Petunia supposed Harry wasn't a waste of space, he was her sweet Lily flower's son.


	3. Vernon

Vernon stared at the thick envelop in his hand. He recognized a wedding envelop when he saw one. He pulled out the letter, handwritten. After reading the letter, Vernon was more confused than before. Why would Potter invite himself and Petunia to his wedding? Dudley, he understood, but Harry, Vernon, and Petunia had never seen eye to eye. After all, he was only that boy, wasn't he?

Vernon was panicking, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Tonight he was home alone, for the first time, with Harry. Harry was two years old and just sitting in the playpen. Vernon had no idea what he was supposed to do. He hadn't been left alone with Dudley this long, that was the womens job. Petunia had gone out with Dudley for the day and this was Vernons only option. So Vernon was back to staring. If only Harry would do something. Harry tripped over a toy, crying loudly. Vernon would rather Harry do nothing than cry.

"Why are you crying?" Vernon sighed. Harry ignored him. Vernon turned up the telly, but Harry just cried louder. He didn't know what else to do, so he scooped Harry up, placing him on the far end of the couch.

"Whatcha seeing?" Harry asked, looking at the television distastefully.

"The news."

"Why?"

"So I can hear things about the world." Vernon stroked his mustache, in thought. The news was slow and was repeating stories that Vernon had heard earlier.

"It's boring." Vernon silently agreed. He grabbed the remote, changing the channel to a kid friendly station. After a while, Harry yawned. He crawled across the couch, until he was curled up in Vernon's lap. It didn't hurt to let Harry lay there for a few moments.

Vernon was standing in the kitchen, contemplating what he should eat. He had a long day at Grunnings and a rather bad one at that. Today everyone had done their jobs so well that Vernon did nog get to yell at anyone. To make matters worse, there was another confrence in an hour. This meant that Vernon would not get supper until he came home late and wasstuck eating a quick snack. Than he would have to get back in his car and sit in traffic. 6 year old Harry darted into the kitchen.

"No running in the house boy!" Vernon snapped, wagging his finger sternly.

"But Uncle Vernon!" Harry gasped. "I have something I want to give you!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No." Harry was shaking his head to emphasize his point. Vernon sighed, running his hands down his face in exasperation.

"Alright, but be quick."

"So today in art class, the teacher said we could draw what ever we wanted. So here." Harry thrusted a picture into Vernon's hands. There was a crudely drawn house on the front with 4 squiggles next to it. Vernon scratched the back of his head.

"What are these?" Vernon pointed to the squiggles.

"Those are us. See, that's you and that's aunt Petunia. Over here is Dudley and that's me." Harry looked rather impachient, as if his drawings were obvious.

"Well er thanks-Harry." Vernon patted the top of Harry's head awkwardly. Harry nodded, running off again. Vernon ate and got into his car, the picture was in the seat next to him. It's not as if he liked it or anything, he just happened to have a space for it in his office.

Vernon was sitting in the living room, watching the television. He was at a very exciting part of the golf tournament, when he heard a cry outside. He didn't want to get up, but he did. He pulled open the door huffily. Harry, 8 years old, was clutching his right knee. There was an armful of gardening supplies all around him. Vernon hoisted Harry up. Harry looked at him with watery eyes.

"Well come on boy." Vernon said, pulling Harry along.

"Where are we going?" Harry sniffed. Harry looked very nervous.

"Relax boy." Vernon pulled Harry into the bathroom and set him into the bathtub. Vernon grabbed a washcloth, some hydrogen peroxide, and a very large plaster. Vernon wet down the washcloth and used it to clean out Harry's knee. Harry was trying his best not to wince. When Vernon uncapped the peroxide, Harry stiffened.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Just for a minute." Vernon poured the peroxide on the large cut on Harry's knee. Harry cried out in pain. Once all the bubbles had dissipated, Vernon put the plaster on Harry's knee.

"Thank you." Harry smiled, walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back outside to finish the yard work."

"You don't have to finish it today. You can do it tomorrow."

"Alright." Harry grinned even winder. Vernon felt as if he was being more than fair. That was a very nasty cut that Harry got.

He had been holding off for too long. Vernon was pacing in the living room. Harry had gotten back from his first year at that school a week previous. Vernon needed to have a talk with him. Even though he didn't want to, Harry couldn't go in blind. He sighed, slowly knocking on Harry's door.

"Come in." Harry called. He sat up in his bed when he saw who it was.

"Hello." Vernon coughed, tugging at his shirt collar.

"Er...hi. Is there something I can help you with?" The air seemed thick with the awkward silence.

"Oh um, not really." Vernon sat down on Harry's bed, the springs groaning.

"Alright." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"So er how was school?" Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Good, I guess. Learned some stuff, almost died."

"Oh, good, that's good."

"Yep."

"So er make any friends?"

"Uh yeah. The other Weasleys are nice. But Ron and Hermione are my close friends." Harry looked confused

"So Hermione is a girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is she a pretty girl?" Vernon had never felt more uncomfortable.

"I suppose so, why?" Vernon saw Harry's face turn from mild confusion, to baffled.

"Well do you find her extra pretty?"

"Not really, she's just a friend." Harry was not making this easier.

"Do you find other girls at your school attractive?" Harry's eyes widened. Vernon could feel the awkward.

"Yeah, so?" Vernon took a deep breath. He gripped Harry's shoulder.

"Boy, it's about time I told you about the birds and the bees." Harry looked horrified.

"No." Harry was shaking his head.

"What?"

"No we are not doing this. Absolutely not."

"You have to know." Vernon and Harry were bright red.

"You're 2 years too late." Neither could look the other in the eyes.

"Oh uh I see."

"Yeah, uh yep. I'm all good here." Harry looked like he wanted to disappear.

"So, uh, good talk."

"Yep."

"I'll just be going now." Vernon shut the door quickly and fled downstairs. He was grateful he never had to do that again.

Vernon nodded his head. No, he supposed Harry wasn't that boy, he was his boy.

**Thanks for reading. Now pretty please review. It will be a good present, considering today is my last day of Summer. **


End file.
